Early Morning Bliss
by binarybinarybinary
Summary: The Doctor and Rose wake up together. PWP currently, some plot to follow


We are waking up together, still groggy in the early morning. All tangled in the sheets, bodies pressed together. The Doctor kisses me good morning.

"How did you sleep?" He says

"Well" I respond

I kiss him back. As his tongue invades my mouth, I shift my body as to straddle his hips. he grabs me, and pushes me down to the bed next to him, so we are now facing opposite directions. He hold my hands still above my head with one of his as he slowly begins to tease me with the other. Running his hand up and down the insides of my thighs, slowly and slowly getting closer to the apex. He still skips over my core, driving me insane.

"Touch me! thats not fair" I say

"Shhh, Rose. You have to be quiet" Says the Doctor

I quiet down, I just need to relax into his touch, and trust what he is doing. His hands continue to explore my thighs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Finally, his fingertips barely brush my lips.

"ohmygodgideon"

"shhh"

Apparently, I need to be quiet today. he continues to touch me, very gently, very softly running the tips of his fingers up and down the outside of my center. I am so wet, and want him to be inside of me.

"Please, more" I beg

"Shhhh Rose" he says

I close my eyes, trying so hard to be quiet, realizing that when I follow his directions, I get more pleasure, more touch. He begins to slowly circle the tip of one finger around and around my clit. Never quite touching it directly, just enough to drive me wild with need. I am clenching all my my muscles, willing him to touch me directly, to increase the pressure from his feather light fingers, anything to relieve the ache growing inside of me and tip me over the edge.

"I want you inside of me"

"what do you want inside of you"

"your fingers, please"

"Shhhh"

He moves his fingers away from my clit, and begins his slow, featherlight ministrations of my folds. Slowly he slides his fingers around in my opening, but still is not going in. His thumb brushes my clit again, and I cant keep still. My hips buck up into his hand, and as they do so, he drives his fingers into me as deep as they can go. I moan out loud, I cant control my reaction to this intense change.

"oh god, that feels so good"

"shhhhh, you have to be quiet"

I shut my mouth, and screw my eyes closed in an effort to control the noises bubbling up in my throat. I cant control them all, and little sighs and moans come out, despite my best attempts at silence.

"You have to be quiet!" The Doctor says.

As he says this he increases the pressure. Driving his fingers into and out of me, I can feel the pressure building up inside of me. I know my climax is imminent, and i know I wont be able to be quiet. I turn my head to the side, and bite his thigh in order to control the intensity of the moans coming out of my mouth as my orgasm rips through my body like a freight train. My world turns to grey for several seconds, and I am shocked at how amazing that was. Apparently, he did know what he was doing.

I lay on the bed panting, returning to the world, as he looks down at me.

"Did you have fun?" He asks.

"Yes" I say "I want to make you happy now"

I turn over onto my stomach and run my fingers across his already erect penis. As I take him into my mouth, I realize that I can have some fun too. I take my mouth back off of him, and run the tip of my tongue up and down the length of his shaft, and twirl it around the head each time. methodically I do this action over and over again. When I finally stop, and look up at him, his eyes are dark with want.

"Do you like this?" I ask

"Yes, are you enjoying returning my play?" He says

"Of course" I reply

I can feel myself becoming intensely aroused at his gaze, and realize what I want most of all is to have him inside of me. I know that now he will be unable to resist me, and to pin me down away from what i want again, so once more this morning i shift my weight and straddle his hips. I dont take him inside of me yet, But tease him a little while longer. I roll my hips, pinning his erection between our bodies. I deftly use my fingers to massage the top half of his erection. The Doctor grabs my wrist and says

"Stop that, no more teasing for either of us Rose."

I want to feel him inside of me so I lift myself up, and slowly lower myself back down onto him. The feeling of having him inside of me is amazing. I place my hands down on his chest, and begin to roll my hips against him. I bend down to kiss him and as i do, I can feel his breathing quicken, as does mine. All of our foreplay is making us both very sensitive, and while I would enjoy a lengthy morning shag with him, I cannot control my urge to drive us both to orgasm. I shift my weight so one of my breasts is in his mouth.

"Oh Doctor, that feels amazing" I say

He circles his tongue around my nipple and I start to lose focus on what I am doing. I am so sensitive from his earlier ministrations. I readjust myself once more, and kiss him again, before sitting back up again.

"wow, oh, wow" he says

I quicken my pace and renew my focus on the feelings in my core. I can feel him inside of me, and can feel my body begin to contract around him. His hands come up to my hips, urging me to continue, he is close as well. I feel myself begin to fall over the edge, and i bring my mouth down onto his to keep my noise down. My orgasm, the contractions of my muscles, throw him over the edge as well, and his digs his fingers into my thighs as he comes. I still my movement, and continue kissing him as we both come down from our high. I relax my body onto his chest and smile.

"That was a great way to wake up" I laugh

"Yeah" The Doctor says, "Lets go take a shower and see about breakfast."

As we get up, I think about how much fun I had.

"Maybe I should let you take charge more often!"

He smiles down at me and says "Maybe, if you remember that before you are on top of me, we can do it my way again sometime."


End file.
